Salah Paham
by Chu Pit
Summary: Kadang-kadang, sesuatu hal bisa membuat orang lain menafsirkan dengan cara berbeda. Ya kan, Yuuma?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Vocaloid milik Yamaha, Crypton, dan Lain-lain

Saya cuma pinjam karakternya kok :)

* * *

**.**

**Salah Paham**

**.**

* * *

**Bagian 1:**

Meskipun Luka tahu bahwa Neru si biang gosip sedang menguping di balik dinding, dia tidak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak pada Yuuma. Dia tidak peduli lagi Neru akan mendengarnya lalu menyebarkannya ke seluruh kelas atau jika perlu ke seluruh sekolah. Biar saja. Biar saja satu sekolah tahu bahwa Takahashi Yuuma adalah seorang laki-laki brengsek dan tidak perlu dikagumi walaupun dia pintar dan punya senyum yang keren.

"Aku beri tahu ya! Aku tidak akan pernah tertarik dengan tawaranmu itu! Aku sudah tahu kau itu siapa dan aku tak akan pernah tertipu walaupun senyummu itu kayak malaikat atau setan sekalipun. Yang pasti, Teto sudah cerita padaku tentang kau yang sangat—sangat—brengsek mencampakkannya lalu mengincar Miku. Aku tidak tolol seperti cewek lain! Camkan itu!"

Luka mengatur napasnya yang agak ngos-ngosan karena bicara panjang dengan nada tinggi. Dia tak biasa berteriak seperti itu, tapi melihat laki-laki berambut _peach_ di hadapannya itu yang—oh, sial—tersenyum tanpa dosa, dia tak bisa menahan diri. Teto dan Luka adalah sahabat baik dan sudah menjadi tugas sahabat baik untuk saling membela dan melindungi.

"Kau mungkin salah paham, Luka-_chan_," kata Takahashi Yuuma setelah Luka agak tenang.

"Salah paham?! Apa yang salah paham? Kau jelas-jelas meninggalkan Teto yang setengah mati cinta padamu! Dan tolong jangan panggil nama kecilku dengan enteng begitu! Kita tidak dan tidak akan pernah saling kenal!"

Takahashi Yuuma menarik napas, mencoba menyelam lebih dalam. Dia sudah sering berurusan dengan kemarahan wanita dan satu-satunya cara untuk menghadapinya adalah dengan menjaga supaya dirinya tetap tenang. Terpancing emosi akan memperkeruh suasana dan Yuuma sama sekali tidak tertarik adu mulut dengan Megurine Luka yang dikenalnya sebagai gadis pendiam yang jarang buka suara. Baru kali ini dia melihat gadis bermata tajam itu tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Oke, aku minta maaf, tapi tolong pelankan suaramu. Kau pasti tahu ada seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok dan mendengarkan kita bicara. Aku tak ingin seluruh sekolah salam paham karena kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu, tapi tak di sini. Aku janji."

Luka menatap mata kuning Yuuma skeptis.

Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa berdosa sudah berteriak sejak tadi sedangkan Yuuma masih setenang air, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Dia sedikit mengharapkan Yuuma akan balas berteriak atau mungkin bicara kasar sehingga Akita Neru yang sedang memata-matai mereka akan beraksi dengan ponsel kuningnya.

Padahal Luka sudah merencanakannya dengan matang. Dia berhasil memanggil Yuuma ke taman belakang sekolah—yang katanya berhantu—tanpa diketahui siapa pun dan dia juga sudah berhasil mengorek sedikit tentang pandangan Yuuma terhadap Teto. Semua sudah sempurna, sampai dia merasakan hawa kehadiran seseorang yang mencurigakan yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sang informan, Akita Neru. Kehadiran gadis berambut kuning itu memang tidak pernah bisa diduga. Dia bisa muncul di mana saja dan kapan saja bahkan dengan cara yang tidak wajar, bertindak seperti wartawan dadakan, lalu tiba-tiba saja sebuah gosip baru akan menyebar keesokan harinya. Mengerikan.

Kemunculan Neru sebenarnya tidak terlalu membuat Luka khawatir. Dia dan Yuuma memang terlibat percakapan serius dan intim yang bisa disalahartikan, tapi tidak akan ada yang percaya kalaupun Neru membuat gosip tentang mereka berdua. Luka dan Yuuma tidak pernah terlihat bersama sebelumnya dan bahkan diragukan saling kenal.

Namun, hal yang tak diduga Luka kembali terjadi. Yuuma—dengan senyum andalannya—meminta Luka untuk melupakan apa yang telah terjadi pada Teto. Tentu saja tidak gratis. Sebagai balasannya, Luka bisa meminta satu hal pada Yuuma yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Teto.

Luka jelas marah dan tidak tahan untuk menggunakan pita suaranya dengan maksimal yang disesalinya sekarang sehingga dia mau tidak mau harus membuang keraguannya dan mempercayai Yuuma.

"O-oke. Di mana?" Luka nyaris berbisik.

Yuuma melengkungkan bibirnya, merasa senang Luka mudah diajak negosiasi. Penawarannya yang pertama memang ditolak mentah-mentah, dengan teriakan pula, tapi memang Yuuma yang salah; mengira Luka bakal kegirangan seperti gadis lain. Selama ini trik seperti itu selalu berhasil, tapi Yuuma lupa dia sedang berhadapan dengan Megurine Luka.

Bagi Yuuma, Luka adalah pribadi yang unik. Luka mungkin tidak mengenal Yuuma, tapi Yuuma tahu siapa Luka. Katakan dia _stalker_, Yuuma tak peduli. Memang Yuuma sering menguntit gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu. Dia juga ingin sekali berbincang dengan gadis itu barang sebentar, tapi tidak pernah kesampaian. Makanya, Yuuma sangat senang ketika Luka mengundangnya ke taman belakang sekolah untuk bicara, walaupun yang dibicarakan tentang kesalahpahamannya dengan Kasane Teto, gadis berambut merah yang selalu menempel pada Luka. Dia suka cara bicara Luka yang dalam dan tak menuntut sebelum gadis itu meledak marah.

"Aku tanya, di mana?" Luka mengulangi pertanyaannya. Dia agak tidak sabar.

Yuuma berjalan mendekati Luka dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga gadis itu. "Pulang sekolah, di gerbang belakang. Aku tunggu di sana," dia berbisik. Setelah itu, dia berjalan menjauh untuk mengurus satu hal lagi.

Akita Neru.

-chu pit-

Pada dasarnya, Luka bukan pembohong. Jadi, ketika dia harus menjelaskan pada Teto kenapa mereka tidak bisa pulang bareng, gadis itu kesulitan. Untungnya, Teto adalah gadis polos baik hati yang tidak bisa curiga pada orang lain sehingga seaneh apa pun alasan Luka, dia percaya-percaya saja.

Setelah mendapat izin dari sahabat tersayangnya itu, Luka melesat meninggalkan kelas. Dia berhati-hati agar tak seorang pun melihatnya mengendap-endap menuju gerbang belakang sekolah, tapi sial, di tengah jalan dia bertemu Akita Neru dan pengikutnya yang setia. Neru pasti akan menanyainya macam-macam dan gadis-gadis pengikutnya akan memasang telinga baik-baik. Namun, hal yang tak diduga terjadi. Neru membuang muka dan mempercepat langkahnya. Luka heran, tapi memutuskan tidak peduli.

"Akhirnya, kau datang," Yuuma berucap lega ketika sosok gadis berambut merah muda itu tiba dengan napas tak beraturan. "Kau habis maraton, huh?"

"Jangan bercanda denganku. Langsung saja jelaskan dan aku akan memutuskan apakah alasanmu cukup layak untuk dimaafkan atau tidak."

Yuuma mengedip beberapa kali sebelum berkata, "Aku tidak akan menjelaskannya di sini. Ayo pergi, sebelum ada yang lihat."

Sebelum Luka bisa protes, Yuuma sudah menyelinap keluar melewati celah gerbang belakang yang hanya ditutup dengan rantai yang renggang. Dengan kesal, Luka mengikuti. Dia mencoba sabar karena merasa tak enak istirahat tadi sudah berteriak pada Yuuma. Itu tak sopan dan selama ini ibunya selalu mengajarkan untuk tidak menaikkan nada saat bicara dalam situasi apa pun. Jadi, dia membiarkan Yuuma bertingkah seenaknya kali ini.

"Kau akan mengajakku ke mana?" Luka bertanya ketika dia berhasil melewati celah. Yuuma hanya menyunggingkan senyum penuh rahasia sebelum memutar tumitnya. Kaki-kakinya yang panjang mulai bergerak dan dengan susah payah Luka berlari agar langkahnya bisa sejajar. Tinggi mereka sebenarnya tak beda jauh, tapi langkah Luka tak sebesar langkah Yuuma.

Yuuma membawa Luka ke jalan kecil yang tembus ke sebuah halte bus di daerah yang sama sekali tak diketahui Luka. Gadis itu tak pernah tahu tentang daerah belakang sekolah karena memang nyaris tak ada siswa di sekolahnya yang lewat sana.

"Aku sudah mengurusnya," kata Yuuma tepat lima menit mereka duduk menunggu bus.

"Mengurus? Apa?" Luka heran, tak mengerti apa atau siapa yang dibicarakan.

"Akita-_san_. Tenang saja. Dia tak akan membuat gosip yang aneh-aneh tentang kita."

Luka menghela napas. Dia menggerakkan kaki-kakinya ke atas dan bawah. "Aku tak khawatir gosip yang akan dia sebar. Mungkin kau yang harus khawatir karena namamu yang akan langsung rusak."

Yuuma mendengus. "Andai kau lihat tulisan yang dia buat di ponselnya. Dia menulis tentangmu bukan tentangku dan kau harus tahu tulisannya sangat meyakinkan. Untung saja semua sudah kuhapus sebelum dia bisa memajangnya di _blog_ pribadi."

Mata Luka membesar. Dia memandang Yuuma tak percaya. Yuuma menyeringai senang, merasa terhibur dengan reaksi Luka yang tak terduga.

"Busnya sudah datang. Ayo naik."

Sebuah bus berwarna biru keabuan berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Yuuma langsung berdiri dan berbaris di belakang seorang wanita gemuk berbaju putih yang menenteng tas cokelat. Luka mengikuti dengan malas.

Kursi kosong terakhir diduduki oleh wanita gemuk yang berbaris di depan Yuuma tadi. Mereka terpaksa berdiri. Luka menjaga jarak dua langkah dari Yuuma. Dia tak mau orang lain beranggapan mereka berdua punya hubungan atau apa.

"Jangan jauh-jauh. Nanti kau terpisah nanti."

"Biar saja," kata Luka datar. Lalu, dia diam sejenak sebelum mulutnya kembali terbuka. "Omong-omong, kita sebenarnya mau ke mana?"

Sekali lagi, Yuuma melempar sebuah senyuman penuh rahasia. Tanpa suara, dia menggerakkan bibirnya.

_Rumahku._

Luka terkesiap. Ternyata Yuuma memang laki-laki brengsek. Dia harus turun dari bus sekarang juga, tapi terlambat. Pintu bus sudah tertutup dan tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi. Gadis itu memberikan tatapan tertajam pada Yuuma yang hanya dibalas dengan lengkungan di bibir.

Menyebalkan.

"Kau akan mengerti kalau kubawa kau ke sana," jelas Yuuma pelan, tapi Luka tak peduli. Dia benci laki-laki itu karena menyakiti sahabat terbaiknya, menipunya, dan kini diam-diam memegangi pergelangan tangannya agar dia tidak kabur.

Memangnya Luka tahanan sampai harus dijaga agar tidak melarikan diri apa?

Luka ingin meledak sekali lagi.

-chu pit-

Mereka turun setelah melewati dua halte. Yuuma masih memegangi pergelangan tangan Luka meskipun gadis itu sudah menggerak-gerakkan tangannya agar lepas dari cengkraman tangan Yuuma.

"Lepas."

"Kalau kau janji tidak akan kabur."

"Cih, kau menyebalkan …."

Yuuma menyeret Luka ke sebuah komplek apartemen empat lantai yang bercat kuning cerah. Mereka menaiki tangga ke lantai dua lalu menyusuri koridor yang tidak terlalu terang hingga ke ujungnya. Yuuma berhenti di sebuah pintu dengan papan nama Takahashi yang bernomor 217. Dengan tangan yang bebas, Yuuma merogoh sakunya, mencari kunci rumah yang memiliki gantungan berbentuk _Hello Kitty._

"Kakakku yang memilihnya," kata Yuuma, menyadari tatapan Luka yang memandangnya aneh.

CKLEK

Yuuma memutar kuncinya sekali lalu membuka pintu. Ia mendorong Luka masuk ke dalam sebelum dirinya sendiri melangkah masuk.

"Silakan masuk."

Luka membuka sepatunya dan menatanya dengan rapi. Dia benci Yuuma, tapi dia tahu tata krama. Di lain pihak, Yuuma menyimpan sepatunya asal-asalan. Luka memandang Yuuma tanpa emosi.

"Apa? Ini rumahku."

"Tidak apa-apa." Luka menggeleng, malas berdebat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk."

Yuuma membimbing Luka masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Mereka menuju ruang tengah yang berisi sebuah sofa merah panjang, meja, dan juga televisi. Ada bantal-bantal hitam dengan aksen putih yang terletak tak beraturan dan selimut abu-abu yang acak-acakkan di atas sofa itu. Terlihat sekali seperti bekas ditiduri seseorang—atau lebih.

"Maaf," Yuuma nyengir. Dia menarik selimut berwarna kelabu itu dengan cepat sehingga barang-barang yang berada di atasnya berjatuhan. "Ups, _sorry_."

Luka memutar bola matanya. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menunggu Yuuma membereskan kekacauan itu. Namun, Luka tak sabar melihat Yuuma yang sedang berkutat dengan selimut tersebut. Laki-laki itu benar-benar kepayahan dan sama sekali tidak bisa membuat lipatan yang benar.

Luka menghela napas. Dia harus cepat-cepat pulang dan menunggu Yuuma selesai dengan selimutnya sama saja dengan menunggu Kamui-_sensei _selesai dengan ceramahnya soal perawatan rambut. "Sini, aku bantu."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, tolong pegang ujung yang satunya."

Dengan enggan, Luka melakukan apa yang dipinta oleh Yuuma. Ia meraih ujung selimut yang satu lagi dan bersama Yuuma merentangkan selimut yang agak tebal itu sebelum melipatnya menjadi lebih kecil dan lebih kecil lagi.

"Ah, akhirnya. Terima kasih, Megurine-_san_."

"Jangan senang dulu. Masih banyak yang harus dibereskan tahu," sahut Luka ketus yang segera disesalinya karena tak sopan. Luka merasa heran dengan sikapnya hari ini yang tidak bisa bicara baik-baik pada Yuuma.

Yuuma tersenyum kecut. Megurine Luka lebih sulit dihadapi daripada yang ia perkirakan. "Oke, oke. Aku akan membereskan sisanya dengan cepat. Kau cari saja bagian sofa yang bersih dan duduk manis di sana. Aku akan mengambil sapu dulu, oke?" Yuuma langsung melesat menuju dapur tanpa menunggu persetujuan Luka. Gadis bermata biru itu mengangkat bahu dan tanpa bersuara dia duduk diam menunggu.

Lima menit kemudian, Yuuma tak kunjung datang. Luka sedikit heran, tapi suara panci berjatuhan membuatnya memilih diam. _Lagi-lagi_ _bertindak ceroboh_, batin Luka geli. Merasa Yuuma masih akan membuat masalah-masalah lain, Luka memutuskan untuk membantu membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan. Kalau Yuuma datang, dia tinggal menyapu saja.

Luka memulai dengan menyingkarkan benda-benda yang berserakan di sofa. Ada sebuah kaos cokelat bernoda, beberapa helai rambut panjang halus yang sepertinya milik seorang wanita, dan sebuah ikat rambut yang putus. Luka mengernyit heran, tapi tak ambil pusing. Dia melanjutkan kegiatan beres-beresnya dengan mengatur bantal-bantal di atas sofa lalu mulai membereskan majalah di atas meja.

Setelah selesai, Luka berniat untuk duduk kembali namun bunyi piring pecah membuat niatnya batal. Sepertinya dia masih harus membantu Yuuma, kali ini membersihkan kolong mejanya.

Dengan hati-hati, Luka berjongkok lalu mengambil satu per satu barang di kolong meja. Ada sebuah toples yang kosong, sebuah majalah yang sudah lecek, dan sebuah kotak yang terbuka sehingga isinya yang berupa bungkusan-bungkusan berbentuk kotak berceceran. Luka memungut salah satu bungkusan tersebut dan mengamatinya. Seketika mata Luka melebar dan mulutnya menganga. Oke, dia memang tak pernah membeli atau memakai benda tersebut, tapi dia tahu benda apa itu. Dia pernah menemukannya di saku celana kakak laki-lakinya ketika dia sedang mencuci dan itu benar-benar pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan.

"K-kondom …," desis Luka tanpa bisa dicegah. Darahnya langsung mendidih.

Sekarang dia mengerti.

Sofa yang berantakan seperti habis ditiduri angin ribut.

Rambut panjang yang menempel di sofa.

Ikat rambut yang sudah putus.

Lalu … bungkusan tersebut.

Semuanya menjadi jelas; Yuuma memang lebih dari laki-laki brengsek!

-**bersambung**-


	2. Chapter 2

Ketika Yuuma mencoba untuk mencari sapu di dapur, dia sama sekali tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak membuat kekacauan. Secara tidak sengaja dia menyenggol lemari berisi piring dan peralatan masak hingga isinya jatuh tak terkendali. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja sapu yang berhasil ditemukannya berkonspirasi untuk membuatnya tetap tinggal sampai hari kiamat dengan menerjunkan benda-benda yang berada di atas meja dengan ayunan gagangnya yang super panjang.

Yuuma tahu, dia tak pernah cocok dengan dapur dan tetek bengeknya. Karena itu, kakaknya tidak pernah menyuruh Yuuma untuk membantu memasak atau mencuci piring. Dengan tatapan mata kakaknya yang tajam, Yuuma—secara tidak langsung—dilarang untuk menginjakkan kaki di dapur meskipun kompor sedang meledak atau kecoa muncul dan membuat apartemen mereka seperti medan perang.

"Kakak akan membunuhku," keluh Yuuma spontan ketika dia mengintip keadaan sebelum berjalan menghampiri Luka di ruang tengah apartemennya. Dia mencoba berpikir mencari alasan-alasan logis, tapi rasanya tidak ada. Dia tidak bisa bilang seekor kecoa mutan datang dan mencoba membalas dendam pada saudaranya yang dibunuh dengan gulungan koran.

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk bergegas daripada harus mengurusi sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah ia selesaikan. Biarkan saja mata kakaknya berubah menjadi laser yang bersiap mencincangnya atau apa pun. Ia sudah cukup dipusingkan dengan masalah yang bukan disebabkan olehnya, walaupun ada seseorang yang tidak menganggapnya demikian.

Yuuma mendesah lalu mengusir pikiran-pikiran negatif yang membuatnya _down_. Ia harus menyapu! Membuat sofa merah di ruang tengah bersih lalu duduk di sana dan membuat Luka tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Megurine-_san_, aku sudah dapat sapunya."

Yuuma berjalan menuju sofa merah yang tadinya berantakan dan langsung merasa heran. Megurine Luka sedang berdiri di antara meja dan sofa, membelakanginya, dan bahunya agak bergetar. Yuuma menjatuhkan sapu dan menghampiri gadis itu. Ia ingin menepuk bahu gadis itu, tapi tiba-tiba matanya yang berwarna kuning melihat sebuah kotak yang terbuka di atas meja. Matanya membesar dan ia berkeringat dingin.

Sial.

...

* * *

.

**Salah Paham**

—**Bagian 2—**

.

* * *

...

Takahashi Mizki baru saja keluar dari _konbini_ dengan wajah masam. Stok kopi kaleng favoritnya sedang kosong dan makanan ringan yang selalu menemaninya bekerja tiba-tiba saja naik harga sehingga ia harus membeli produk lain. Dalam hati dia menyumpahi si kasir konbini dan langsung merasa tolol karena dia salah sasaran. Wanita berusia 25 tahun itu membetulkan kacamatanya lalu berjalan pulang.

_Drrrt._

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel di saku _hoodie _merah bata yang ia pakai bergetar. Dengan malas, wanita itu merogoh ponselnya yang berwarna hitam dan lalu melihat layarnya. Sebuah _e-mail_. Dari adiknya, Takahashi Yuuma.

_ Cepat pulang. Aku hampir sampai di rumah._

Mizki mengeluh. Sudah hampir sepuluh kali ia dikirimi _e-mail _oleh adik kecilnya itu hari ini dan hampir semuanya terlalu singkat dan _to the point_. Tak ada manis-manisnya. Tak ada _emoticon_ yang lucu. Bahkan, salam juga tidak. Dasar kurang ajar. Ah, Mizki jadi rindu di mana adiknya itu lucu dan imut dengan mata besar yang bercahaya. Tidak seperti sekarang—cowok menyebalkan yang kadang terlalu serius dan muka dua.

"Ya, ya. Aku pulang. Dasar brengsek," umpat Mizki. Dengan alis berkerut, dia membalas _e-mail _adiknya itu. Tak lupa dia membuat _emoticon _wajah marah sekaligus jari tengahnya. Tersenyum puas, Mizki memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku dan berjalan pulang.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Mizki telah tiba di depan pintu apartemennya yang bernomor 217. Dia sudah menebak adiknya telah tiba. Jadi, dia tidak mau repot-repot mencari-cari kunci di saku celananya dan memilih memutar langsung gagang pintu. Pintu pun terbuka tanpa menimbulkan bunyi derit. Mizki masuk ke dalam dan langsung menutup pintunya dengan hati-hati. Terakhir kali dia membanting pintu, engselnya copot dan dia kelabakan mencari orang yang bisa memperbaiki.

"Bocah," gerutu Mizki saat melihat sepasang sepatu laki-laki tergeletak tak rapi. Yuuma memang keras kepala dan malas. Sudah berkali-kali diingatkan untuk menaruh sepatu dalam rak, tapi tak pernah ditanggapi serius. Mizki ingin berteriak, tapi tak jadi sebab matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik. Ada sepasang sepatu lagi di samping sepatu adiknya dan sepatu tersebut adalah sepatu perempuan. Adiknya membawa seorang perempuan kemari? Apa ada hubungannya dengan masalah yang adiknya itu singgung sejak semalam hingga harus menerornya tanpa henti?

Sebelum pikirannya melantur lebih jauh, Mizki memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam. Ia mencopot sepatu bertali miliknya dan menggeser pintu rak sepatu. Kemudian, ia mencomot ujung belakang sepatunya—hendak mengangkat—namun tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara jeritan perempuan dari ruang tengah sehingga ia langsung membuang sepatunya ke sembarang arah dan—PRANG—menyebabkan vas di atas rak sepatu jatuh dan pecah.

"Sial ..."

Mizki menggeram kesal. Hari ini sepertinya adalah hari paling buruk di minggu ini. Stok kopi yang habis, harga naik, teror adiknya, dan sekarang vas yang pecah. Mulutnya ingin sekali mengucapkan sumpah serapah saat itu juga, tapi dia tak punya waktu untuk itu. Ia harus menuju ruang tengah sekarang juga. Ada yang salah dengan jeritan itu dan Mizki harus tahu. Ia pun berlari menyusuri koridor pendek yang menghubungkan teras dengan ruang tengah dan langsung terbelalak begitu melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Adiknya, Yuuma, sedang berada di atas sofa merah kesayangannya dengan satu kaki menginjak lantai dan satunya terlipat di atas sofa. Salah satu tangannya berada di sandaran sedangkan yang satunya tegak berpijak pada dudukan sofa seolah berusaha menahan bobot tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa sesuatu yang berada di bawahnya.

Mizki terkejut bukan main. Bukan karena posisi adiknya itu, tapi kenyataan bahwa sesuatu yang terbaring di bawah tubuh adiknya itu memiliki kaki mulus dengan kaos kaki hitam yang membalut hingga betis. Mulut Mizki seketika menganga. Apalagi setelah ia mendekat dan melihat lebih jelas pemilik kaki tersebut yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis berambut merah jambu panjang dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

Mizki kehabisan kata-kata dan kehilangan tenaga untuk sekadar menahan beban plastik berisi barang-barang yang ia beli di konbini tadi dengan jari-jarinya. Plastik tersebut pun jatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi debum pelan, namun cukup membuat atensi Yuuma teralihkan. Mizki bisa melihat tubuh adiknya itu menegang dan dengan gerakan patah-patah menoleh. Wajahnya pucat dengan ekspresi ngeri tergambar jelas di sana.

"K-kakak ..." Yuuma sangat ketakutan sedangkan gadis yang berada di bawahnya itu seperti nyaris pingsan.

"Hei," Mizki memulai. Ia menunduk dan membuat kedua matanya tersebunyi di balik poninya yang panjang dan berantakan. Secara imajiner, aura gelap yang intens keluar dari tubuhnya dan memenuhi ruangan.

Yuuma bergidik. Tanpa ba-bi-bu ia bangkit dari posisinya yang memalukan itu dan menghampiri kakaknya yang sepertinya siap untuk mengeluarkan amarah. Ia kelihatan salah tingkah.

"De-dengarkan. Kau salah paham, kak. Jangan—"

Tiba-tiba, tangan Mizki mencengkeram kerah Yuuma. Jantung Yuuma ingin meledak karena kaget. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya dan matanya sama sekali tidak bisa berkedip. Waktu seakan berhenti untuk sementara sampai kepala Mizki terangkat dan matanya yang identik dengan Yuuma menatap dalam dengan kesal.

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau mau melakukan 'itu', jangan lupa merekamnya untukku, bodoh!"

Yuuma lupa rasanya punya kakak.

-chu pit-

Yuuma lupa bagaimana tiba-tiba saja dia, Luka, dan Mizki bisa duduk manis di sofa dan tiga gelas berisi teh dingin terhidang di atas meja di depan mereka. Sepertinya, dia sudah menjelaskan semuanya karena dia merasa kelelahan dan kakaknya tersenyum dengan cara yang mencurigakan.

Yuuma melirik Luka yang duduk sendiri di sofa lain yang ukurannya kecil dan hanya muat untuk satu orang. Gadis itu kelihatan sekali habis didera _shock _yang cukup parah. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah Mizki dan energinya seperti dihisap sampai habis. Diam-diam, Yuuma memerhatikan semburat merah jambu tipis di pipi gadis itu dan merasa sedikit senang.

"Jadi, jadi, siap berkenalan?" tanya Mizki riang. _Mood _buruknya berubah menjadi kerlap-kerlip khayal yang mengitari dirinya. Matanya berbinar nada suaranya naik karena tidak sabar menginvestigasi si gadis bermata biru, 'teman' adiknya ini.

Yuuma menghela napas. Dia menatap Luka sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Jadi, Megurine-_san, _ini kakakku—"

"STOP. Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sendiri!" Mizki memotong. Dia memutar tubuhnya ke arah Luka yang masih _shock_ dan tersenyum sangat lebar. "Namaku Takahashi Mizki dan aku sangat sangat penasaran denganmu. Bisa kau beritahu aku tiga ukuranmu?"

BUK

Yuuma menendang kaki Mizki cukup keras. Mizki melotot sebagai balasan. Luka hanya memerhatikan dua bersaudara itu dalam diam. Dia tidak begitu menyimak karena masih terguncang, namun dia tahu ada yang salah dari pertanyaan Mizki barusan.

"_A-ano?_"

"Maafkan aku, Megurine-_san_. Dia memang wanita mesum."

"Hei! Aku kakakmu, idiot!"

Mizki dan Yuuma saling menukar pandangan sengit. Luka memandang mereka dengan heran. Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk apa yang sedang terjadi dan siapa wanita yang beradu pandang dengan Yuuma itu. Wanita itu sangat cantik walaupun rambutnya digelung asal-asalan dan sama sekali tidak memakai riasan. Pakaiannya pun hanya _hoodie _longgar dan celana olahraga. Sangat sederhana. Sangat cantik. Apakah wanita itu seorang model?

"Ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Luka bertanya.

Yuuma menghentikan acara bertengkarnya dengan kakaknya itu. Mizki sempat tidak terima karena merasa urusan mereka belum selesai. Namun, begitu menyadari Luka telah sembuh dari keterkejutannya dia kembali duduk dengan manis dan tersenyum penuh minat.

"Maaf, Anda siapa?" tanya Luka sopan.

Mizki sedikit kecewa karena sepertinya Luka tidak menyimak sejak tadi. "Tadi kita sudah kenalan, lho."

"Benarkah?" Luka terkejut. Dengan malu, dia menunduk meminta maaf. Tingkahnya benar-benar menggemaskan. Mizki ingin mencubit pipi Luka sampai bengkak rasanya. Namun, aura membunuh Yuuma yang sangat kentara membuatnya terganggu.

_Brengsek!_

"Saya minta maaf. Tadi, saya—"

Mizki memotong permintaan maaf Luka. "Tidak perlu terlalu sopan padaku. Santai saja, Sayang."

"Eh, tapi ..."

"Ya, jangan sopan padanya, Megurine-_san_. Dia tidak pantas mendapat perlakuan yang sopan!" seru Yuuma panas. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi mengontrol kekesalannya pada kakaknya itu.

Mizki diam-diam mencubit paha Yuuma dengan keras. Yuuma menjerit tertahan. Dia tidak berani membalas karena cubitan di paha merupakan sinyal berbahaya baginya.

"Nah, kalau begitu aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi. Aku Takahashi Mizki. Kakak dari Yuuma. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Eh, kakak?" Luka mengedip beberpa kali lalu membandingkan wajah Yuuma dan Mizki. Mirip. Terutama bagian mata dan bibir mereka. Keduanya punya mata kuning yang sama-sama serius dan sensitif serta bibir tipis yang merah.

"Ya. Lalu, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Megurine Luka."

"Nama yang cantik. Jadi, kau teman Yuuma atau apa?" Mizki penasaran. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat pada Luka, membuat gadis itu gugup.

"Bu-bukan. Kami sama sekali tidak kenal sebelumnya."

Mizki mengangkat alis. Bingung.

Yuuma menyikutnya dengan pelan. "Dia gadis yang kubicarakan kemarin."

Mata Mizki berbinar seketika. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan gairah keingintahuannya yang meluap. Dadanya panas, jantungnya berdebar. "Ohh," Mizki mendesah. Yuuma memandanya jijik. Harusnya kakaknya sedikit merasa bersalah atau apa. Bukannya kelihatan seperti wanita yang sedang masturbasi.

"Bisa kita mulai, Kakak?" tanya Yuuma menyindir.

Mizki memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Dia menyilangkan kaki dan memangku dagunya. "Baiklah, kita mulai darimana, ya?"

Luka sama sekali tidak mengerti.

-bersambung-

.

.

.

Terima kasih kepada para pembaca sekalian, terutama yang memberi review. Enggak tahu harus balas apa, tapi kuharap kalian akan suka lanjutannya. Oh, disclaimer ada di chapter 1, enggak akan ditulis untuk chapter berikutnya. Bye~


End file.
